


Battle of Demons

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [111]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, scareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18poems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemTrigger warning: Struggles with depression and fighting with your demons
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Battle of Demons

Battle of Demons 

Sometimes I feel

Like I am 

Trap in the 

Dark water 

Like before 

Where my light 

Wasn’t so great 

Always hiding 

My pain and sorrow 

Behind the darkness 

Not wanting 

To deal 

With the world 

Rather sink 

Lower and lower 

As possible 

To be far away 

Of my pain 

Even chain 

From wrist 

To ankles 

Being the puppet 

Towards 

Shadow demons 

Of my pain 

Awful memories

Reminded me 

Why I’m here 

In the dark 

Coldness winter

Black snow 

Falls 

But their ashes 

Raining like tears 

There all from me 

These demons 

Want me 

To suffer 

Watch me grief 

In slumber 

After my escape 

Still haunting 

Like the monsters 

They are 

The prey 

As I am 

Enclave by fear 

Remembering my past

I need to fight back 

Sicken being here

Got to end them 

Fight it 

Face my fears 

This is 

Battle of Demons


End file.
